Escort Boy, les rôles s’inversent
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 46] ... Ah ah. Voici une suite de Escort Boy ... La romance entre Bunny et Wing va telle finir comme Roméo et Juliette ? Hein ? Ce n’est pas le sujet. Oups, désolé... Donc... Qu’arrive t’il lorsque les rôles s’inversent ? YAOI


Titre : **E****scort Boy, les rôles s'inversent **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 46) …

_Bêta, Noan :_

_La fin est tout simplement magnifique !!_

_Tu as un don pour exprimer la douceur !!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit 9 mars 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 13 mars 2007 à 9h47._

Bon avant tout il y a un Lemon ou Lime je sais pas trop, grâce à Noan qui a un peu beaucoup plaidé pour qu'il y en ait un _(YES !!!)_.  
Donc voici la suite de **" Escort Boy** " de mardi dernier.  
Attention cela ne reprend pas là où je m'en étais arrêté.  
Comme tous les mardis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
Catirella

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ◈

Donc attention **Lemon** ou **Lime** dans cet OS, mais **cracra** ça c'est sûr.

◈

◇ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction . **◇

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 45 de mardi dernier et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **Siashini** - **Magical Girl Kiki** - **Hahn tah Yhel** - **nagoyaka** - **Noan** - **Shad'y -ou JustShadows-** - **jojo** - **Dame Emma** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **L'ange gardien** - **haevenly **- **zashikiwarashi **- **Iroko** - **Naviek** - **littledidi11 **- **Lwella** - **Yami Sheina** - **lisou52** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **Nathydemon** - **ElangelCaido** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **mini pouce06** et **Blacky-Angel Shinigami**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons où qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Escort Boy, les rôles s'inversent **

**

* * *

**

Duo passa 10 jours chez Heero.

Bunny survécut à Wing, qui quand même regardait la belle plante dés que l'occasion lui était donné.

Duo avait froncé les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il voyait le chat d'Heero avec la queue qui bougeait assis à fixer sa plante avec convoitise.

Mais Bunny ne perdit pas une feuille et retrouva son chez soi intacte.

Rien ne s'était passé entre Duo et Heero.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Ils étaient adultes même si Heero était légèrement plus vieux que Duo et que Duo par moment avait des réactions de petit garçon, ce qui amusait beaucoup Heero. Cela était en parfaite contradiction avec son potentiel intellectuel, qui, il fallait le reconnaître, était plus qu'Heero ne l'aurait imaginé. Même si la soirée passée ensemble pour le Gala, l'avait déjà bien renseigné quand à celle-ci.

Duo n'était pas un inculte. Heero avait même pensé à un moment que l'inculte devait être lui ! Son éducation était des plus irréprochable, mais surtout… Heero avait découvert un Duo, bavard au possible. Le Gala aussi lui avait donné un aperçu, avec Réléna, mais surtout… Un Duo attentionné, toujours souriant et grognon au petit matin.

Par contre il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'entendre jouer du piano.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui 1 mois que Duo était retourné dans son appartement.

Grâce à ses voisins, personne n'avait touché à quoi que ce soit chez lui. Il faut dire que le quartier, comme l'avait dit Duo à Heero, n'était pas des plus fréquentables. Mais même si Duo avait eu du mal à s'adapter, il y était parvenu et avait toujours été présent lorsque quelqu'un avait eu besoin d'une aide quelconque.

Mais à cet instant Duo a besoin d'un aide et pas d'une petite.

Il a besoin qu'une personne l'accompagne à son prochain concert qui a lieu dans 2 jours.

Après celui-ci tous les musiciens ainsi que leur compagne ou compagnon étaient conviés à un repas. Et Duo qui au début avait pris de venir seul, dut se raviser lorsque son chef d'orchestre lui annonça que personne ne pouvait venir non accompagner.

Le maire de New-York allait être présent et même si certains étaient accompagnés d'un des membres de leur famille, personne n'était encore venu seul à un repas de fin d'année.

Duo soupira pour la au moins 100èmes fois en fixant son téléphone.

« Comment formuler cela… Salut Heero c'est Duo et non je ne suis pas mort. Dis cela te dirait de venir au concert qui a lieu ce samedi soir. Non je en suis pas si désespéré que cela… bon **OK** si… C'est nul. »

Duo se prit la tête entre les mains et chouina.

« Ooh Wufei, si tu n'étais pas tombé amoureux de ton infirmière aussi. Crotte de chez crotte. Bon aller courage, au risque je me prends un râteau. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Punaise, j'aime pas les râteaux. Celui sur lequel j'ai marché une fois dans le jardin de G m'a à moitié assommé ! Aller je respire un grand coup… Et… **AHHHHHHHHHH**… Putain ! »

Le téléphone de Duo se mit à sonner juste au moment où il allait poser sa main, qui du coup atterri au niveau de son cœur avant de répondre.

« Oui ? »

« _Duo c'est Wufei._ »

« Dieu que tu m'as fait peur. »

« _Hein ? Pourquoi ? Laisse tomber, dis à ton avis je lui offre des fleurs à Sally lorsque je vais aller la chercher ?_ »

Duo ferma les yeux.

« Vu qu'elle va devoir attendre plus d'une heure avant que le reste de notre public n'arrive il vaut mieux en effet que tu arrives avec un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Et n'oublis pas ton violon dans la précipitation Don Juan. »

« _Non je vais y penser, merci Duo à demain pour la dernière répétition._ »

« Á demain Wufei… Bon Heero. »

Duo composa de suite son numéro pour ne pas avoir un nouvel appel. Il attendit plus de 6 sonneries avant d'avoir son interlocuteur en ligne.

« Heero ? »

« _Oui ?_ »

« Bonsoir c'est Duo, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »

« _Non, bonsoir Duo que me vaut ton appel ?_ »

« Heuuuu et bien en fait j'ai un service à te demander. »

« _Je t'écoute._ »

« Voilà, samedi il y a notre concert de fin d'année qui est suivi d'un repas comme tous les ans semble t'il. Et… enfin… Je voudrais… »

« _Tu voudrais savoir si j'accepterais de te servir de cavalier ?_ »

« OUI… Sorry. Je ne savais pas comment te présenter ma requête. »

« _Duo c'est dans moins de 48 heures. C'est court comme délai pour que je sois ton Escort Boy._ »

Duo soupira en souriant.

« Je sais je suis désolé, mais je pensais m'y rendre seul, mais il semble que cela ne se fasse pas. Et j'espère que tes tarifs ne sont pas trop élevés. »

« _Baka._ »

« Alors ? »

« _D'accord mais je te préviens._ »

Duo attendit mais rien ne vient.

« Quoi ? »

« _J__e t'informe que je ne couche pas avec aucun de mes clients de dernières minutes._ »

Duo éclata de rire mais au fond de lui il aurait aimé que ce soit plutôt l'inverse qu'Heero lui annonce. Heero lui avait terriblement manqué ce mois passé seul avec Bunny lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui.

« Oui je comprends. »

« _Je dois venir te chercher à quelle heure ?_ »

« 18 heures. Nous devons être tous présent 1 heure avant le levé de rideau, façon de parler. »

« _Bien, donc à samedi. J'espère que Bunny va bien au fait. Bonne fin de soirée Duo._ »

« Bunny va bien. Merci et bonne fin de soirée à toi aussi. Merci Heero. »

« _De rien._ »

Duo raccrocha heureux qu'Heero ait accepté et triste qu'il n'ait pas été plus entreprennent, par exemple sur la façon donc Duo aurait pu le remercier après qu'il est accepté de jouer les Escort Boy pour lui.

-

Heero était à l'heure et Duo arriva plus d'une heure en avance. Heero tenu compagnie à Hilde en attendant que le concert ne commence. Ils furent rejoint par le couple Winner/Barton qui avait été invité par le maire de la ville pour le concert mais aussi pour le repas après celui-ci. Quatre était tout comme Heero, l'une des personnalités les plus richissimes des USA. Et ce qu'Heero n'avait pas dit à Duo c'était que lui aussi avait eu une invitation à cette soirée ainsi qu'au repas depuis plus de 3 semaines.

Heero fut émerveillé en entendant Duo jouer avec tout le reste des musiciens et encore plus lorsqu'il fit un solo de piano.

Après le concert, toutes les personnes conviées au repas se retrouvèrent dans l'un des plus grands hôtels de la ville où les plus grandes réceptions y étaient données.

Le maire salua bon nombre de ses concitoyens présents et se dirigea à leur tour vers Heero et Duo.

« Le maire vient vers nous. »

« Hn. »

« Mr Yuy je suis honoré que vous ayez accepté notre invitation. »

Duo en resta interdit.

« Monsieur le maire, je suis ici en qualité de compagnon de l'un des musiciens de l'orchestre. »

Le maire regarda Duo qui se reprit au plus vite et lui sourit.

« Notre pianiste. Duo Maxwell c'est cela ? »

« Oui monsieur le maire. »

« Vous avez bien de la chance M. Maxwell car M. Yuy est des plus convoités. »

« Oui je suis un homme qui sait la valeur de la chance qu'il a d'avoir un tel compagnon. »

« Je vous laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup de monde à saluer. A plus tard. »

Le maire prit congé et Duo mit un petit coup de coude à Heero et bouda tel un enfant. Heero adorait lorsque Duo boudait.

« C'est pas gentil, tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais été invité surtout que je suis sûr que tu aurais eu une bien meilleure place que celle réservée pour les personnes qui nous accompagnaient. »

« Ne boude pas et sache que je suis bien plus heureux d'être ton compagnon pour la soirée que le richissime Heero Yuy. Quatre et Trowa n'ont pas ce souci du fait qu'ils soient en couple depuis déjà plusieurs années… Et tu es tellement beau Duo que c'est un honneur pour moi d'être à tes côtés ce soir. »

Duo rougit comme une collégienne et ne sut pas où se mettre tellement il était gêné et honoré des paroles d'Heero.

« Heero, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front et Duo en ferma les yeux.

« Il n'y a rien à dire Duo… Bunny me manque Duo. »

Duo sourit et se rapprocha d'Heero.

« Que Bunny ? »

« Non. Toi encore plus. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques aussi. »

Duo avait fini par poser sa joue sur l'épaule d'Heero et celui-ci le serrait doucement dans ses bras.

« Un chose est sûr… Nous sommes un couple à partir de cet instant. Demain toute la ville parlera du talentueux pianiste de l'Orchestre Philharmonique de New York Duo Maxwell et du richissime industriel Heero Yuy. »

« Nous sommes un couple ? »

« Le désires-tu ? »

« Je crois que oui, non j'en suis sûr. Tu as réfléchis à tes tarifs au fait ? »

« Hn. »

« Et ? »

« _Je te les dirais lorsque nous serons seuls_ »

Duo rougit de plus belle car Heero venait de lui susurrer cette dernière phrase au creux de l'oreille.

« 'Vi. »

-

Heero raccompagna Duo chez lui une nouvelle fois à la fin de la soirée, voir plus, à plus d'une heure du matin pour récupérer Bunny.

Wing fit la fête à Bunny comme jamais, Duo ne put se retenir de rigoler à voir le chat tourner autour de lui en miaulant et une fois Bunny mise à l'abri dans la serre, Wing s'assit et ne la lâcha pas de ses yeux bleus.

« Ton chat est dingue de ma plante verte. »

« Hn et moi du propriétaire de la dite plante vert. »

« Heero… »

Heero posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles encore entrouvertes de Duo qui ferma les yeux pour savourer encore plus ce premier baiser.

Duo passa ses mains à l'arrière de la nuque d'Heero et de ses doigts fins, lui caressa celle-ci. Heero attira à lui Duo et retira la chemise de celui-ci de son pantalon. Sans rompre le baiser, Duo et Heero se dévêtirent mutuellement en se caressant.

Mais pour ôter tous les vêtements du bas ils furent obligés de rompre ce premier baiser.

« Tu as fait des concours à l'université ? »

Duo rougit.

« Oui un, une fois, on est arrivé 2ème avec Hilde une amie. Mais toi aussi vu comment tu embrasses. »

« Oui mais moi c'était avec un garçon. »

« Qui ? »

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas et tout comme toi, il s'agit d'un ami nous avons juste fait cela pour nous amuser à l'époque. »

Duo le regarda suspicieusement mais n'insista pas plus.

Ils finirent de se dévêtir et Heero entraîna Duo devant le feu de cheminée.

« Tu m'as dit avoir toujours rêvé de faire cela devant un bon feu de cheminée. »

Duo à genoux et dans les bras d'Heero répondit timidement.

« Oui. »

« Je n'aime pas les peaux de bête, j'espère que ce tapis des plus soyeux fera ton bonheur. »

Duo l'embrassa et enfuit son visage au creux du cou de son futur amant.

« Oui… Plus que dans mes plus beaux rêves. »

« Hn, alors il est temps de passer à la suite. »

« Heero tu as… »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas regarde. »

Duo regarda ce qui se trouvait sur une petite table basse à porter d'eux et sourit.

« Tu avais tout prévu ? »

« Non. Juste espéré que mes sentiments soient partagés et que tu en ais autant envie que moi. »

Duo le regarda et lui caressa le visage.

« Tu es tellement différent de ce que peuvent raconter les magasines. Je l'ai appris en vivant avec toi durant ses 10 jours. »

« En bien ou en mal ? »

« En bien. Et je veux être le seul à savoir. »

« Possessif ? »

« Vi… Très, Heero fais-moi l'amour. »

Heero ne dit rien et allongea Duo sur le dos. Puis commença une symphonie de caresses et de baisers. Heero libera la longue chevelure douce et parfumée de Duo. Duo apprit chaque courbe du torse d'Heero par le toucher et les tablettes de chocolat d'Heero étaient plus qu'à son goût.

Tout son corps réagissait déjà par les attouchements des mains habiles d'Heero, mais encore plus à son propre toucher de celui qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui à cet instant.

Duo avait envie de plus et écarta les jambes en une invitation vis à vis d'Heero. Heero l'embrassa avec passion et le fit passer au-dessus de lui.

Duo rigola, ses cheveux le long de son corps le rendait encore plus excitant et Heero se redressa en lui capturant à nouveau ses lèvres rougies par tous leurs baisers déjà échangés.

Duo, assis à califourchon sur les genoux d'Heero, ne put que répondre et leurs deux virilités se touchèrent. Cette action les fit frissonner.

Heero se rallongea sur le dos entraînant Duo avec lui. Une de ses mains prit le pot de lubrifiant sur la table basse, Heero n'eut qu'à soulever le couvercle, juste posé sur celui-ci. Il y plongea trois de ses doigts et une fois le pot repoussé le plus loin possible la main prit le chemin de l'intimité de son futur amant.

Heero prépara Duo sans le brusquer et Duo l'en remercia. Heero n'était que son deuxième partenaire et sa première expérience lui avait laissé un souvenir douloureux et amer.

« Je te fais mal ? »

Duo le regarda avec amour et l'embrassa de l'attention qu'il lui porte.

« Un peu mais c'est supportable, tu es un amour Heero. »

Heero se contenta de lui sourire et reprit la préparation. Quelques instants plus tard Heero aida Duo à s'empaler sur lui doucement en lui maintenant les hanches.

Duo serra les dents. Une fois Heero entièrement en lui et après qu'Heero l'ait de nouveau aidé à se redresser sur la virilité emprisonnée dans son intimité, le plaisir prit place et dans une harmonie presque parfaite les deux corps s'embrasèrent de plaisir.

Duo découvrit la jouissance dans les bras d'Heero cette nuit là. Heero avait pris Duo dans ses bras pour qu'ils finissent leur nuit plus confortablement installés dans un lit.

Au petit matin Duo se réveilla au creux des bras d'Heero qui le contemplait.

« Tu es encore plus beau au réveil que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je n'avais eu droit qu'à tes grognements lorsque tu venais déjeuner, mais là… Tu es magnifique, tu ressembles à un ange. »

Duo soupira de bonheur et alla s'installer sur Heero.

« Je t'aime Heero. »

Duo embrassa son amant et ils refirent l'amour sous le regard d'un Wing qui ne quitta pas le pied du lit même lorsque celui-ci se mit à bouger de plus en plus.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Duo emménagea chez Heero définitivement.

Duo donna quelques uns de ses meubles aux personnes de l'immeuble où il avait vécu les années les plus dures de sa vie mais aussi les plus enrichissantes quand à la notion d'entraide et d'appendre à vivre en communauté.

Certes Duo retournait vivre dans une tour d'argent là où sa vie avait commencé, mais cette fois-ci c'était lui qui en avait décidé ainsi et surtout Heero n'était pas comme il le croyait lorsqu'il avait lu le peu d'articles sur lui dans la presse.

Duo, 6 mois après la mort de son grand-père, avec l'héritage que celui-ci lui avait légué, acheta son premier bien immobilier.

L'immeuble où il avait bon nombre d'amis.

Et Duo fit une chose qui lui tenait à cœur depuis le premier jour de son arriver dans celui-ci.

Un des appartements restés vacant un bon nombre d'année devint une salle de musique où les enfants de l'immeuble et du quartier purent apprendre, avec l'aide de ceux qui avaient eu la chance d'avoir des parents comme Duo, pour leur offrir des cours de musique dés leur plus jeune âge.

Duo était un de ses professeurs improvisés trois fois par semaines et Heero était toujours présent.

Car entendre Duo donner la passion de la musique à des enfants était une chose merveilleuse.

**FIN  
du  
XLVI**

Ouf.  
Fini, je dois reconnaître que j'avais ma petite idée avant de commencer celui-ci… mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette fin.  
J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous aura plus, car moi je l'aime bien.  
Wing et Bunny sont enfin ensemble tel Roméo et Juliette.  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain normalement ou dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

◈ … **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
